


Top tier quality trans reader/Mando fanfic

by carmencite



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmencite/pseuds/carmencite
Summary: This fic is actually short and crappy, expect nothing.You are a trans guy and the Mando is chill about it. The end. Also this fic is bilingual
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

You: Mando, I have something to tell you :/

Mando: Dime wey. 

Tú: Soy trans :/ 

Mando: Trans como...?

Tú: Como chico trans.

Mando: Okey está bien vato. 

Tú: jurei :) 

The end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my monolingual folks “jurei” = “hooray” it is not a real word (yet) and I shan’t apologize for it


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue: 

Mando: Dame bed sea toes mi amor 

You: aww yissss 

The end :)


End file.
